Never Thought You'd Be Breaking My Heart
by lyshaxrawr
Summary: I really didn't know where to put this. R&R&Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **OKAY, I couldn't find a place to put this fanfic...It's a Jonas Brother's fanfic...but theres really no place to put it :( If you can think of some where better for me to post it, let me know! (: Just fyi, you may find this weird, but in this the Jonas Brothers aren't famous and aren't brothers.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Jonas Brothers, although I really wished I did. I also don't own James, as he's based off James Lafferty. I do own all the other characters though!_

**Characters****;  
**Brayedan van der Meulen  
Nicholas van der Meulen  
Joseph Brookes  
James Brookes  
Kevin Brookes  
Jakksen Trafford  
Charlie Lange  
Chrissy Pederson

_Kevin and James are twins.  
Brayedan and Nick are twins.  
Joe is Kevin and James' cousin.  
No one else is related to anyone._

**Chapter One; **_Dude, she's way hotter than you_

It was hot out and Brayedan was sweating. But then again, she was also wearing a sweater, so she shouldn't be complaining. But, like always, her brother had conned her into going with him to where ever it was he was going. Like Brayedan, he hated walking or going anywhere alone. So they always dragged each other with them. Although, this time, Brayedan wasn't exactly sure where they were going. She wasn't paying attention while he bribed her with a dollar to go with him.

"Nicholas." She stomped her foot down on the ground in attempt that hopefully it would put some authority on our their existent conversation.

"Yeeeeeeees?" He questioned, stopping as he turned around to face his sister. It was almost like looking into a carnival mirror every time Brayedan looked at him. They were twins. Well, fraternal twins. He's older by three minutes, and he makes sure that his sister never forgets. He has dark brown curly hair, which no one else in their family has, although their mom claims that she had curly hair when she was little. Brayedan's hair is blonde, well -- dirty blonde and they both have bluish, brownish eyes. They change colour, Brayedan's usually stay blue for the most part and Nick's usually stay brown. In fact, if you looked at them, you probably couldn't tell they were related at first. But after looking for a while, you could tell. They had the same facial features, same eyes, same lips, ears, and nose. Everything. It was creepy.

"Where the hell are we going?" Brayedan asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. "McDonalds."

"Uh--why?" She questioned, throwing her head back as he continued walking down the street.

"Because I'm hungry." He replied once Brayedan had caught up with him.

"Of course." Brayedan rolled my eyes. "You're paying for me, right?"

"Ha." He laughed. "You're the one with the dollar."

"Yeah, that you bribed me with. And it's not like I brought it along. It's a dollar Nick."

"It's a dollar Nick." He mimicked her.

"Well it is!" She replied.

"Yeah." Nick replied after a few moments of silence, excluding the sound of their foot steps and passing cars.

"What?"

"I'll pay for you."

"Thank you Nickypoo." Brayedan smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother.

He rolled his eyes at his sister as they rounded the corner and McDonalds came into view.

They walked in silence until they entered the restaurant and made their way up to the counter.

"May I help the next person in line?" The guy from behind one of the registers spoke with a bored tone.

Nick and Brayedan made their way up to him.

"van der Meulen!" Someone shouted from the behind the counter as he flipped a burger.

"Kevin!" Nick laughed and turned to the guy behind the cash.

"Hey, Nick. Watch this." Brayedan turned her head as her brother looked in the burger flipping guy's direction. The guy, Kevin, did a dance. Or at least that's what he would like to think anyways. But that was Kevin for you. Brayedan and Kevin had been best friends since before Brayedan could remember. Kevin's had a twin brother too, James, he was closer with Nick than with Brayedan though.

"Have you seen him drunk?" The guy from behind the cash laughed.

Nick shook his head. "No. But I'm pretty sure he dances like that." Brayedan found that statement weird. But then she remember that every time she's gotten drunk with Kevin, Nick was never there. Brayedan nodded in agreement.

The guy nodded his head. "Pretty much, it's like, "Kevin, dance!" and he's like "Yeeeeah man," and then does that exact dance."

Nick shook his head again. "Wow. Remind me to be there next time."

"Tomorrow night, Lange's house." He nodded his head in that way that all guys think is cool.

"Sweet. Who's going?"

The guy shrugged. "Everyone?" He turned to look at Brayedan. "You going?"

"Uh--" She looked at her brother.

"Come, it'll be fun." The guy smiled at her. She attempted a smile back. "What can I get you?"

Nick spoke first. "Ten piece chicken nugget meal, supersized fries...and a diet coke."

"I--" Brayedan looked up at the bright menu board. "I'll have a big extra?" It came out more like a question.

The guy punched in their orders on the register. "Is that all?"

Nick nodded.

"Thirteen, fifty nine." The guy said as Nick handed him a twenty.

"We could've gone to subway for that much." Brayedan told Nick as the guy went to go fix Nick's order of fries.

"But all you get is a sub!" Nick said. "That's definitely not enough."

Brayedan rolled her eyes. "But it's definitely better than McDonalds."

Nick shrugged. "Oh well."

"Drink this." The guy from behind the counter walked in-between me and Nick, holding a large coffee cup full of foam.

"Uh--" Nick looked at the guy then at Brayedan.

"C'mon. It's good." The guy smiled, taking a sip of it.

"What is it?" Nick questioned, trying to peer inside the cup.

The guy shrugged. "Ice cream, coffee and root beer."

Nick looked at him.

The guy shrugged again. "It's good." He took another sip and then held it in front of Brayedan's face.

"Uh--Ew?" She replied back, moving her hand to block the cup from getting closer to her face.

"This is the best drink ever." He told her, taking another sip. "All caffeine."

"Yeah," Brayedan replied. "Except for the fact that neither root beer nor ice cream have like NO caffeine."

Nick laughed.

The guy shrugged. "Whatever, it's good." And he disappeared behind the counter again.

Their food was ready no less than thirty seconds after the guy left, Brayedan made Nick get their tray while she grabbed him a straw.

"I have a straw," She told him as she noticed him walking towards her, tray rest on his outstretched hand. He turned around on his heel, making the cup of soda on his tray tip over.

"Cold coke! On my WHITE shirt!" Nick said, trying to pick up the spilled cup with his chin as both his arms were under the tray.

After regaining her composure from laughing so hard, Brayedan picked up the coke and placed it back down on the tray and turned back to get some ketchup. "Nick, go find a seat before you drop the whole tray. Freak."

Brayedan shook her head as she reached for a little white cup and placed it under the ketchup dispenser. After she felt like there was enough in the little cup, she made my way over to where Nick was sitting. And of course, he picked the table furthest away. She rolled my eyes as she sat down. "You're a freak, you know that right?" She placed the ketchup down in front of him and grabbed her burger from the tray.

"Shh," Nick smiled. "Don't let it get out." He dipped a fry into the ketchup. He missed his mouth and dropped the fry on his shirt.

"Shit," He said, standing up. "I'm getting some napkins."

"Make sure you grab the whole bin. The way you're going, you'll need them." Brayedan called after him.

Brayedan sat in silence for a few moments before the guy from the counter slipped into the seat her brother was sitting.

"Uh..." She looked at him.

"Hey!" He replied, placing both arms on the table. "So, what's the deal?"

"What?"

"Are you going out with Nick...or?"

Brayedan looked at him. He was kidding right? "Uh, he's my brother."

The guy looked at her. "Oh, shit. Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow." At this point, Nick had just returned.

"Joe, get out of my seat."

The guy from behind the counter laughed and moved over to the next chair pulling out his iPod as he did so.

"This guy comes over and asked me if I was going out with you." Brayedan laughed at her brother.

Nick turned to the guy known as Joe with a disgusted look. "Dude, that's my sister."

"Well, I know that now!" Joe replied, with a smirk, placing a ear phone in his ear. "But I didn't know you had a sister."

Nick nodded.

"What, are you guys like...two years apart?" Joe looked between the two of them.

Brayedan laughed. "We're twins."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?" He looked at Nick who shook his head. "Woah. I would have never guessed. Dude, she's way hotter than you."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Thanks?"

Joe smiled. "So, Nick's twin. You coming tomorrow night?"

"If you can tell me my name, I will." Brayedan replied, grabbing one of Nick's fries and popped it into her mouth.

Joe looked at her for a second before turning to her brother for help.

"Brayedan." Nick told him.

"Dude, what's up with that?" Joe slapped Nick on the arm with the back of his hand. "Why does she get a cool name and you get, Nicholas?"

Nick shrugged. "Same reason your name is Joe? Our parent's hate us."

Joe laughed. "So, Brayedan, you coming."

She shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Joe smiled. "Hey, Nick. What time is it?"

Nick pulled out his black cell phone. "Four fifteen?"

"No...That can't be right." Joe said looking around. "I took my break at quarter after 5..."

Nick shrugged. "My phone said four."

Joe raised an eyebrow and summoned for one of the guys who was sweeping up the floor to come over. "I'm supposed to get a fifteen minute break for four hours, right?"

The guy holding the broom nodded and went on his way with sweeping.

Joe sighed. "What the fuck...this doesn't make sense."

"What time did you take your break?" A guy wearing a striped blue vest said walking to our table.

"Five twelve?" Joe shrugged.

The guy looked at him. "It's six twenty one now."

Joe looked at Brayedan, then back at the guy. "Uh--then six twelve? Yeah...cause you told me to take a break at 6--but then, I said six ten."

"Nice save." The guy in the vest said before walking away.

Joe let out a sigh of relief. "I was like, "Whaaaaa, an hour?"." He laughed.

As Brayedan ate her burger, she was unaware of the conversation that Joe and Nick were having until Joe yelled out.

"Oh man! Dude did you see that?" He was pointing and looking in the direction of a girl who just stood up to greet her boyfriend.

Nick shook his head. "What?"

"You could see her--" Joe looked at Brayedan, "Sorry, but--" He leaned in to whisper, or at least attempt to; he was really bad at it. She could still hear him. "You could see her THONG!"

Nick laughed and looked in the direction of the girl.

"Yeah, like I didn't hear that." Brayedan told him.

"You heard what I said?" Joe questioned.

"You weren't exactly using your indoor voice." She explained.

Joe seemed to blush a bit, but it could've just been the lights because it left as soon as it came.

"Yeah, dude. You don't whisper you're like." Nick mimicked what Joe had just done to him.

Joe laughed. "Hey Kevin!" He said. Brayedan turned her head as Kevin walked towards them. "I want to tell you my deepest darkest secret...but you need to back up further so I can yell it at you."

Nice save Joe. He was already making a joke about it.

Kevin laughed and took the seat next to me. "You better get back over there before Kolton throws a fit. You're already five minutes over your break."

Joe sighed. "Well, I guess I should get back to work. See you tomorrow." He stood up. "And Brayedan, you better come." He walked away.

"So..." Kevin said to Brayedan. "What's the deal, you two dating or something?"

She laughed. "Kevin, you know us."

Kevin laughed. "I know. But I heard what Joe was saying. He's an idiot."

"I've never seen him before..." Brayedan replied.

"He doesn't go to our school." Nick told his sister, "I meet him through Kevin. He's Kevin's cousin or something."

"Yeah, cousin." Kevin replied, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Brayedan raised her eyebrow at him and he took it off.

"So you guys coming to Charlie's party?" Kevin questioned.

Brayedan looked back towards the registers where Joe was being yelled at by the guy in the vest who was practically going into epileptic shock because he was five minutes over his break. "Yeah. I'm going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; **_Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me? _

By the time they arrived at Charlie's house, an hour later, thanks to Nick, who insisted that he get his hair just right, even though it turned out the exact same every time, everyone was already drunk. And by everyone, I mean everyone. Especially Kevin, who was on a table, crunking it to Shop Boyz "Party like a Rock Star".

A group of girls, all wearing skimpy mini skirts and low cut tops, surrounded Burger Boy throwing pennies and shoving dollar bills in the waist of his jeans.

Before Brayedan even had time to react, Nick shoved a bottle of Smirnoff in her hand and left. Some brother, leaving his sister alone in a room full of fifty something people she didn't know. Glancing around as she chugged her Smirnoff, hoping that maybe she could at least recognize someone she knew. As she walked into the kitchen, she was surrounded by more people she didn't know. Most of them were playing Quarters.

"Brayedan!" A voice shouted from behind the crowed. The voice belonged to Charlie. Brayedan could see her, jumping up and down making her way towards her. She had to be the only person Brayedan knew at this party. Mostly because she had dated her brother since they were in fourth grade. Kay, not exactly date, but they had major crushes on each other and they finally started dating last year, but that didn't work out.

"Hey." Brayedan smiled as beer appeared in her hand. Charlie grabbed onto her free hand, pulling Brayedan towards the table.

"Come play." She slurred, almost falling over as they reached the table.

Brayedan glanced over to the back door, which was open, and she was soon aware that there were WAY more than just fifty people at this party.

Charlie shoved a quarter in her hand as Brayedan took a sip of her beer. Brayedan had only played this game once, so she still wasn't sure about what to do. She watched three people go before her, finally feeling as though she knew what she was doing; Brayedan bounced the quarter on the table, just as everyone else had done. It landed in the cup with a splash. Everyone looked at her.

"Uh--" She looked around the group, she figured that she might know someone in the crowed to take a drink. Then she noticed Joe standing across from her. "Joe." She smirked.

He grinned at her, not taking his eyes off her as he chugged the rest of his beer.

Brayedan grabbed another quarter off the table, throwing it the exact same way as before. Splash.

Joe looked at her and she nodded her head and then he opened another beer, chugging it until it was half way done. Brayedan had no idea what she was doing or why she kept picking Joe. She ended up getting it into the cup three more times after that, making him drink all three turns.

"Watch out. This girl is on a ROLL." A guy with vibrant red hair and grey eyes said to the crowd, throwing his fist in the air.

And of course, as soon as he did that, she missed her next shot. She downed the rest of her beer and left. Brayedan wanted to find Nick; so that she'd at least have someone to talk to since Charlie, her kinda best friend, was dragging a dark haired guy up the stairs.

As Brayedan scanned the living room, where she last saw her brother, she felt an arm snake around her waist. She turned her head to find myself face to face with Joe.

"Hi?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"What was that back there?" He questioned, grinning as he pulled her closer to him, twisting her body so that she was now facing him.

"Uh--" Was her reply.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" He smirked down at her.

Brayedan looked at him as he moved his other arm around her waist, so it looked like they were slow dancing...minus her arms around his neck. She felt someone slap a hand across her back, Brayedan turned around to find Nick, already stoned and drunk; grinning.

"See Braye, I told you you'd find someone to talk to." He hi-five Joe and disappeared.

She looked back up at Joe, who was still grinning. She felt like she was in a set up that her brother and Joe had agreed to. Just the way her brother said what he just said made her think that. Brayedan pulled out of Joe's grasp.

Joe looked down at her questionly.

She shrugged. "Show me where the alcohol is?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of Bacardi and then led her outside into the backyard. Brayedan hoisted herself up on the banister of the patio and he did the same beside her. He twisted off the cap, took a sip and handed it to her. Brayedan just looked at it at first.

He raised his eyebrow at her and she took a sip or more like a gulp and handed it back to him.

"No." He said. "Take another shot."

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" She asked.

Joe smirked as she took another shot. "I--"

But he was cut off by Kevin, who ran out of the back door naked screaming "STREAAAAAAK."

Brayedan tilted her head to the side as Kevin ran around the backyard.

Joe shrugged as he took a shot.

"Can we go back inside?" She questioned, noticing that it was starting to get really cold.

He nodded and Brayedan jumped off the banister and walked into the kitchen. A feeling of dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks. Sure, she's been drunk before but never this slowly as to actually feel it taking affect.

"Have you seen Kevin?" A girl with long blonde hair said running past them. Brayedan pointed to the back door. "Thanks." And she was gone.

"I think..." Brayedan started to say, but then she couldn't remember what she was going to say. She looked up at Joe.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's James?" She didn't know why she had said this. She hadn't seen him since the last party she went to, last month.

Joe looked at her. "What?"

"James. Your cousin? Kevin's...twin?" To her, what she had just said sounded weird.

It was almost as if on cue, James walked into the kitchen, holding up Nick.

"Take him." James said to Brayedan, Nick looked at her with a huge grin on his face. He was having a hard time staying stood up.

"What?" Brayedan looked at James. "No. Why?"

"I can't deal with him right now. I gotta go get Kevin back into his clothes." James pushed passed her and walked out into the backyard.

Brayedan stared at her brother.

"So..." He said, looking back at his sister. "Are you two gunna fuck now?"

Brayedan raised her eyebrow. "Dude, you're my brother. Why would I tell you that?"

Nick shrugged and giggled. "I don't know--Sissy...you tell me everything." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"After I do something. Not before." She looked over at Joe, who was grinning. "Not that anything was going to happen." She added quickly.

Nick shook his head as James pulled Kevin back into the house, thrusting a pair of jeans in his hands.

"This is REALLY awkward." James said to Brayedan, pulling Nick off her shoulder.

"Really, really," She replied. Brayedan watched as James lead her brother back into the living room and then watched Kevin struggle to put his pants on. It took her a few moments to realize that Joe had left.

Brayedan starred down at the bottle in her hand before she walked into the living room.

"Brayedan." Charlie swung her arm around her shoulder. "Are you and Joe dating?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"He's going around saying that you two are."

"He's drunk..."

Charlie smiled at this. "I know. But listen to me Jay...Braye..." She laughed. "That rhymed. Jay Braye, listen to me."

Brayedan could feel her palms sweating, but couldn't figure out why.

"Watch out for Joe."

"What?"

Charlie shrugged. "I just thought you should know." And with that, she was gone.

Brayedan stared as she disappeared into the crowd and she gulped down another shot of the Bacardi. She was suddenly feeling lonely.

"Joe?" Brayedan questioned, walking back into the kitchen. Although, she was pretty sure her voice couldn't be heard through the noise.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and saw Kevin. "Where's your cousin?"

Kevin looked at her. "You're really pretty. You know that?"

Brayedan blinked. "Where's your cousin?"

"Joe?" Kevin took his arm off her shoulder and she notice that all of a sudden her shoulders were cold.

She nodded. "That one."

Kevin shrugged. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Brayedan looked at him. "What?"

"You know...to talk or something?"

"Why?"

"We never talk."

"Okay." She said. She doesn't know why she said it, but she was feeling lonely and she needed someone to talk to, and there was Kevin. He wanted to talk, so why not talk with him?

He led Brayedan into the back yard, the exact place where she and Joe had sat before. Taking notice of this she asked Kevin again where Joe was.

"Why?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I wanna see him again."

"You were just talking to him." Kevin told her, hoisting himself up on the banister as she leaned against it. Brayedan moved her hand up towards her mouth, thinking that she still had a bottle in her hand, but it turned out that she apparently had dropped it a while back.

"So?" Brayedan questioned. "What's wrong with wanting to talk to someone?"

He didn't reply.

"We're talking right now. I mean...why can't I talk to Joe. You know where he is."

"No, I don't." Kevin replied. She looked at him. He didn't look drunk at all. Like, he hadn't been drinking. He looked completely sober, which Brayedan found odd. Considering the Kevin she knew would have to be drunk to dance on a table for dollar bills and run around the back yard naked.

"He's really hot." She blurted.

"Who?" He asked.

"Joe. Your cousin."

Kevin nodded his head. "Yeah...apparently."

"No. He is." She grinned at Kevin.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I felt like you should know."

"Why?"

Brayedan shrugged. "He's hot. Do you know where he is?"

Kevin jumped off the banister. "No, I don't." He walked back into the party, leaving her behind.

Brayedan took one look around the backyard before walking into the house herself where she immediately bumped into Joe.

"Hiiiii!" She grinned, giving him a hug.

"Wow...okay. Hi?" Joe said taken aback, but hugged her back.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you?"

"No?"

"Very. Kevin was no help."

Joe laughed at that.

"Do you know what I want?"

"What?"

"Another hug." She smiled, grabbing on to Joe.

As he hugged her, all of a sudden she felt very warm and extremely dizzy, like the circulation to her brain had been cut off or she just blew up about a million balloons by mouth and the room went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; **_Yeah, right. Like I believe that._

Brayedan felt as though someone was watching her, so she opened one eye, expecting to see Nick, but she was wrong. "Joe...?" She sat up.

He backed away. She wasn't in her own room. What the fuck?

"Uh.." He replied.

Brayedan sat up. "What the fuck! What are you doing?"

"...I brought you to my house?"

"Uh...why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Cause you were pretty fucking wasted. And I'm pretty sure someone slipped E into your drink."

She left her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, it was me." Joe confessed. "But still, you were freaking out. So, I took you to my house."

Brayedan thought back, she kinda remembered that part. She remembered Joe asking her if she wanted to go home, and then she remembered yelling at him for wanting to take her home.

"What happened? Where's Nick?"

"Still at the party." Joe replied. She looked at the clock. 2:38.

"What?" She shook my head. "Am or pm?"

"Am...?" Joe looked at the clock then back at her.

"We gotta go back."

"Why..."

"Because I need to go home?" She replied. "I need to find Nick. Nick can't go home without me--"

"Why?"

"Because." She stood up, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

Brayedan sat back down.

"Are you sure you wanna go back to the party?"

"Kevin..." She sat back down. "What...the hell was going on with him?"

Joe looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Was he drinking?"

Joe shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't... it's just weird."

Joe looked at her again.

"Why aren't you drunk?" She questioned.

"I am?" Joe replied, sitting down beside her.

"You're not acting like it."

Joe shrugged. "I usally don't? Well...I do, but I know how to control it."

"Weird." She stood back up, grabbing his hand, bringing him up with her. "Take me back to the party."

Joe shrugged again. "Whatever."

Still holding on to her hand, he led Brayedan out the front door and down the street to Charlie's house.

"CHARLIE!" Brayedan yelled over the noise of the still rocking party as she spotted her sitting on the couch with James and Nick, who looked to be passed out.

"BRAYEDAN!" Charlie stood up off the couch. "Where'd you go?"

"Joe's house." She giggled.

Nick's head shot up. Okay, so maybe he wasn't passed out. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything with him."

"I didn't." Brayedan looked at Joe, who shook his head. "No. I didn't."

Nick smirked. "Yeah, right. Like I believe that."

"Well, you should." She told him, giving Charlie a hug before making her sit down with her brother. James had gotten up and mumbled something about going to find his brother, so Brayedan followed him, leaving Joe behind with Nick and Charlie.

"What are you doing?" James looked back at her and she shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"Okay then..." James raised his eyebrow as he spotted Kevin in the corner of the kitchen making out with a girl that Brayedan didn't recognize.

"Kevin." Brayedan said smiling.

He pulled away from the girl. "Brayedan."

"Come daaaaance." She told him. He looked back at the girl then shrugged.

"Okay...?"

Brayedan grabbed onto his hand and led him back into the living room, pressing her hips into his before she leaned over and grabbed a half empty beer from Joe's hands.


End file.
